Yukina Yukina
by Hieisomething
Summary: Yukina goes crazy and takes it out in Hiei. ?Can the gang save him?
1. Default Chapter

**What the fuck!**

** Hiei sat at the dining room table of his newly furnished house with a cup of coffee. He sighed and got up and walked over to the TV. " Hmmmm I wonder what's on" he said bordely. He sat down, turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. After deciding there was nothing else on he finally settled for the news. "_Today there will be a huge tornado striking in Central Kyoto. Main parts of town are being evacuated. Please stay inside until help comes!" _" Great " Hiei said bitterly. Now people would be coming into his house trying to help. Oh well. He would just have to ignore them. " Man I'm going to need some popcorn" Hiei stood and walked down the hall to the infamous door of the cellar. When he got to the door, he shivered. He didn't like the cellar. " Stupid house couldn't have fricken cupboards." He opened the door and started the descent of the creaky cellar stairs. " Damn it's dark…. oh yeah" He turned around and flipped the switch by the door lighting the dank room with brilliant light. " There" He finished the climb down with a little spring in his step. Once he reached the bottom, he walked over to his extensive popcorn selection." Or maybe" he mumbled to himself " Maybe sweet snow" Hiei pondered while he walked over to the freezer. " Or maybe" SLAM!!!! The cellar door slammed shut causing Hiei to jump. He turned around but before he could see any thing, the lights went out. " Damnit" he mumbled to himself. He slowly climbed back up the stairs and tripped on something. He fell back down cursing with colorful Makai words. He suddenly remembered he was a fire demon and a whole new sting of curses fell out of his mouth as he conjured up a fireball.**


	2. What the Fuck?

Hiei conjured up a fireball and started walking up the stairs. He flipped the switch and turned the lights back on. He turned around to go back down the stairs but was stopped. " Holy shit!… Oh Yukina, you scared me. "………….." Yukina stared at Hiei. " Are you alright Yukina- san?" " Oh yes oni-san. I'm fine" " On-san…. But how did you!" Hiei glared at the stairs. It was probably Kuwabara. That idiot always tells everything. He looked back up at Yukina. " Don't worry oni-san. You won't have to think about that much longer." Hiei eyed Yukina warily. " Why not?" Yukina looked at him, her eyes glazed over as if in a wonderful dream. " Because" she said as she pulled a knife from her obi. " Yukina? What are you doing!" Yukina looked a him insanely. " Good bye Hiei. " she said, and thrust her arm forward plunging the knife into Hiei's chest.

**Hiei winced in pain as the knife went into his body. The burning heat was so hot it felt cold. Maybe because it's holder was an ice demon. Hiei coughed up blood, grabbed Yukina's hands, and pulled the knife out. " Yukina" Hiei stuttered. He coughed up a fresh wave of blood and sank to the ground. Yukina laughed insanely and repeated to stab Hiei who was now close to death. She slashed at his throat but missed and cut his cheek, leaving a huge gash on Hiei's face. Hiei struggled and with the last ounce of strength he smacked the knife out of Yukina's hands and drug her to the floor with him. Yukina struggled out Hiei's grip and started looking for the knife. The last thing Hiei saw was Yukina finding the knife, cackling, and turning to Hiei to get another swipe or two in. Then he fell into the warm comfort of eternal sleep**

**That was a year ago. Hiei stared down at his arms where… she had slashed them open. Why… Why him why… her. Yukina had been put in the psychiatric ward at a nearby hospital in Tokyo. Kurama had healed Hiei and Yusuke had dragged Yukina away with the help of Kuwabara. Nothing felt right after that. People always avoided the subject of Yukina. Hiei had gotten really jumpy and had almost killed Kurama when he was walking up to his tree. No one knew what to do. To tell the truth there really wasn't anything anyone could do.**


	3. Please No

Please no

" Do you two ever stop fighting?" the fox asked his two comrades. " Of course…now say Uncle you oaf!" " No!" Kurama rolled his eyes as Yusuke and Kuwabara fought. Finally, they reached their destination, Hiei's house. Kurama knocked on the door and nearly fell over as it easily opened. " Hm" Kurama entered Hiei's house and started looking for the little demon. " Hiei" he said loudly then turned around and yelled at the two teens behind him. " Would you two stop!" He glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. " Sorry Kurama" Kuwabara apologized. " Yeah sorry fox boy" Yusuke said after a death glare from Kuwabara. Kurama ignored them and further searched the house. On the table was a cup of coffee still semi hot. The TV was on and was on the news. The people were talking about the tornado. " Hiei we are here to see if you needed anything for the …." His voice trailed off as he heard Yukina yelling. " What on earth" Kurama walked up to the cellar door with Yusuke and Kuwabara on his heels." Shhhh " Kurama whispered as Kuwabara started to ask a question. He leaned up against the door and listened. He could hear Hiei talking frantically to Yukina. Then Yukina yelled again and you could hear a soft thump as if something had fallen. Kurama was listening for further sounds when a faded almost foggy image of Hiei's kitchen popped into his head. The image swiftly looked around and finally rested upon the kitchen counter. On the counter was a knife rack with one knife missing. Then the image was gone. Kurama gasped as he put two and two together and stepped back from the door. Could it be? Could that have possibly meant what he thought? He slowly sank to his knees as realization hit him. All sound was drowned out as he sat and stared at the floor.

** Yusuke looked down at the fox on the floor. Kurama always looked so calm but know he looked panic stricken and pale. Yusuke listened intently to the door until another soft thump was heard and Yukina started cackling. Yusuke didn't like the way that sounded. Kuwabara heard Yukina laughing and sprung at the door dragging Yusuke along with him. He burst through the door and looked at Yukina then down at the floor only to see a limp form. " Oh… My..GOD!" He freaked out. He couldn't take it. He hated blood. Especially when it was all over the front of his beloved Yukina. He backed off and watched as Yusuke leapt at Yukina dragging her to the ground. " Hey Kuwabara a little help here" Yusuke shouted at his friend. Kuwabara snapped out of it and helped his friend. He wrestled a bloody knife out of her hands and dragged her out of the cellar kicking and screaming past Kurama. Yusuke looked down sadly at the lifeless form on the ground. He slowly bent over, picked up, and carried it out of the cellar. **


	4. second default chapter

**Kurama just sat there on the ground and watched as Kuwabara dragged Yukina over to the couch and tried to make her stop. He looked up though as Yusuke carried over what appeared to him as a black and red blob. He knew what it was but his mind wouldn't register. No that wasn't right, it couldn't register. His mind couldn't take the fact that his fire demon was dead.**

**Yusuke knelt in front of Kurama and set the form of Hiei on the ground in front of him. He gave Kurama a sad look and walked over to help Kuwabara with Yukina. **

**Kurama stared at the body in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He just sat and stared at the small body of his koibito. Ther were so many wounds and so much blood. Kurama saw a huge cut on Hiei's cheek, many satb wounds in his legs, and arms, and deep gashes on his arms.Slowly he knelt forward and put Hiei's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through the koorime's hair and let a tear trickle down his cheek. He wiped away, or at least tried to wipe away, some blood from the wound on Hiei's check only to make a smear of bright red on the fire demon's almost gray face.**


	5. default chapter 3

**Default chapter 3 **

Hiei sat in the park just staring at his arms. Kurama slowly walked over and sat down in front of him. " Hello Hiei" he said with a fake smile. He knew Hiei wouldn't answer, but to his surprise, he did. Hiei looked up at Kurama and looked back down at the table. " Hello fox.

** Kurama picked Hiei up and walked out of the house with Yusuke, Kuwabara and an unconscious Yukina behind him. They went to Genkai's temple ignoring the many people who stopped walking to stare at the Kitsune and his bloody bundle. As they walked, Kurama was thinking to himself. He didn't want to believe that it was too late, that he was gone. That Hiei was dead. When they arrived at the temple, Genkai swiftly took Hiei from Kurama's arms, laid him on the floor and started to heal him. Botan came in and took Yukina into a separate room. Yusuke and Kuwabara left quietly and Kurama slowly walked over to a dark corner, curled up, and started to cry. He didn't know how long he was crying or that he had fallen asleep. Genkai came up to him and told him that she had done all she could. Kurama didn't know if that meant that it wasn't enough or if he would be okay. " Will you be all right?" she asked " Hai" Kurama answered in a low voice. She left him and he crawled over to the koorime and wept some more. **

" **Are you all right?" Kurama had always tried to make friendly conversation but for a while to no prevail. " Hn" was the only answer he ever got and Hiei wasn't going to change that now.**


	6. Kuramas outburst and Hieis dieing will

"Hiei you need to talk!" Kurama suddenly said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. " You'll never get better if you don't talk to someone." " It's none of your business fox." Hiei spat. He glared at Kurama for a minute then looked back at the table. " Your wrong." Kurama finally said quietly. " It is my business" " How?" Kurama looked at Hiei " Because…. because… oh nothing I'm just being silly" He smiled his usual bright and sunny smile. " Anyway, how about we go to my and have a nice cup of tea." Kurama waited patiently for Hiei's answer. Hiei simply looked at him. " You changed the subject." He said and frowned. Kurama's smile faded. " Hiei" he said with a sigh, " all I'm trying to say is that if you don't talk more and keep everything all cooped up inside then you'll never get any better. So incase you do decide to talk then you should know you can talk to me." Kurama smiled again and continued. " " Now let's go get that tea… and sweet snow." Hiei looked up at Kurama and slowly got up and followed Kurama to his house.

**Sry I swear the next one will be longer.**


	7. She's back Shit

Shit. She's back 

Hiei was the least bit happy at Kurama's. Especially since his ningen mother was there. He could overhear part of the conversation Kurama was having with her.Kurama was telling her that Hiei was going to stay there for awhile. "Yes kassan" " No he's only a friend" Hiei snorted. What else would he be. "Just for a week or so" " Thank you" Kurama came back into the kitchen with a finger to the temple. " Well?" came Hiei's expectant voice. " She said fine" Kurama answered as he sat heavily at the kitchen table. " She went shopping s she won't be back for a few hours. We can get you….settled in" Kurama smirked to himself." So fox……you said something about sweet snow?" Kurama sighed and got Hiei his ice cream. " There isn't much but kassan said that she'd buy more today." " Hai. Thanks."Hiei dug in to the ice cream eagerly. After Hiei had downed 3 bowls of ice cream, he followed Kurama up the stairs and to his bedroom. Kurama opened the door and flipped the light switch. Outside it was raining. " Poor kassan. I hope she got out of the storm. " Kurama said more to himself than Hiei." See Hiei." Kurama said with amusement. " If you had stayed outside you would have gotten wet." Kurama chuckled to himself as he remembered a big storm and an angry wet fire demon. " Hn" Hiei replied as he made himself comfy on he bed. Kurama joined him and they sat and watched the rain hit the window. After a while Kurama started to fall asleep when he heard Hiei take in a little gasp of air. Kurama looked at him and saw his eyes widen and his face go pale. "Hiei?" Hiei didn't answer. He just kept staring at the window. Kurama was a little worried so he waved his hand in front of Hiei's face. When that didn't work he walked over to the window. He saw flinch out of the corner of his eye. " Hiei what's wr-" " Look out!" Hiei yelled but he was too late. A big sharp rock came flying through the window and got Kurama in the head knocking him out cold. Hiei ran over to his friend to make sure he was okay. He looked at the wound on his head, not really bad. A few bandages and he'd be good as new. Hiei sighed in relief then looked out the window again and paled instantly. He had almost forgotten …. Her. Outside on the ground glaring up at Hiei was Yukina holding another rock threateningly. " Shit" was all Hiei said

MUWAHAHAHA! cough cough anyway yeah. Sry to cut it off so fast. At least this one is long ne?


End file.
